


Rise Of An Empire

by Nommy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Angst and Porn, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nommy/pseuds/Nommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After officially disbanding the Inquisition before the board members of the exalted council, Inquisitor Trevelyan executes a coup d'état. Ambassador Montilyet does not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise Of An Empire

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not a complete realistic depiction of a coup, so please suspend your area of disbelief. Um also this will be a omega verse fic and if you don't know what that is, google will give you a more specific explanation. I however will just give you a brief summary. In the Omegaverse, everyone can be classified in one of three groups: Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.
> 
> Male and female alphas both have phallus type sexual organs (with females being slightly different(basically they have no testies)) and they posses the ability to knot/tie themselves together with their mate to insure pregnancy. 
> 
> Now Betas are either or deal depending on their bodies gender and don't have the constant internal need/want to dominate like Alphas or submit like omegas
> 
> Omegas are like the inverse of Alphas, they instead have and in male body case grow a vagina. They also go through periods of heats, which is like this overwhelming need to have sex and procreate regardless of the person's choice.
> 
> And that's about it, every omegaverse different in one way or another so don't take my words as gospel lol. Oh and if you still want to read then please do. If you don't that's cool too

Her army had seized the Winter palace late into night whilst everyone had slept. Slaughtering most of the Orlesian nobility and other various persons of power. Inquisition shadow agents all across Thedas were then subsequently activated. Killing all who have thought or have tried to oppose their order. 

The famous and very beautiful streets of Halamshiral and Val Royeaux, were painted red with the blood of the inquisition's enemies. 

They never had a chance, despite the two years of relative peace. 

The Orlesian military force still hadn't recovered from the opening of the Breach. Nor had they from the brutal War of the Lions. And with the surprise Qunari disruption, the nation had been ripe for the picking. 

For ten days and ten long nights they fought. Orlesian steel against Inquisition steel, subterfuge and magic. She had amass one of the largest and deadliest of armies the world of Thedas has ever seen. 

The council had been right to be afraid. 

The Inquisitor had grown too powerful. But this wasn't happening because Trevelyan had an unquenchable thirst for power and glory. 

No this was happening because of Solas. 

Solas, her once trusted and dearest friend had all along turned out to be this world's true enemy. Not the breach in the sky. Not even the would-be god named Corypheus. It was Solas or Fen'Harel as the ancient world had once called him.

He was the true god Corypheus had aspired to be. And he was the originator of all the problems Thedas has faced for the past three years. 

Orchestrating and pulling all the strings from behind and within the scenes. 

Of course he had done it! 

He had always known too much! About Corypheus, the orb, and the anchor that had once sat on her left hand. For two years the inquisitor had searched for the ancient elf. For two years she analyzed every conversation and encounter they had ever had. 

She wanted to figure out why he left. Why had he been so upset that the ancient elven orb their enemy had carried was destroyed. The reason couldn't have been as simply as it would have seemed. Solas didn't consider himself dalish, sure the destruction of an ancient elven artifact would have been upsetting to him but not enough to leave. So why?

Very few people knew about that orb and even fewer knew just how the thing operated. Let alone how her anchor operated. Also there was the exceedingly suspicious fact that it was Solas who had originally approached Leliana and Cassandra to help with her anchor. 

So what was he planning? What he had planned? She needed to know.

And now she has. 

Solas needs to be stopped, now. Not later when it could be no longer ignored like the breach. And if those in power were too pig-headed or afraid to do something about it, then she would. 

And so her clandestine takeover had begun. 

For two years the Inquisitor and her two like minded advisers operated in secret and planned their hostile overthrow of the Orlesian monarchy. 

All the while masking their true agenda from not only the public but also their own inner circle as well. Secretly moving their forces all across Thedas like chess pieces on board. Placing agents in key points of the world. Infiltrating the organizations of their oppositions. As well as buying and further securing the alliances the Inquisitor has made over the years. 

For two years they planned. Exhausting every idea or horrible scenerio that would call for such drastic measures. Every decision she has ever made at that war-table in Skyhold has come down to this. 

__________________________________________________

 

Josephine couldn't believe the alpha. Her alpha. Her mate.

This was only supposed to be some silly contingency plan! It wasn't supposed to go down like this! Maker, she didn't think. She didn't think there would be so much death. She didn't think her love would blatantly lie to her. She didn't that her mate would be responsible for effectively ending the Valmont family bloodline and practically killing half of the Thedas's nobility. 

Maker, she had let them burn. She had let the qunari execute their plan and only saved those she knew to be loyal to Inquisition. 

Josephine felt to her sick to her stomach. She needed to breath. How could Natasha have done this, the nauseated omega thought. She slowly exhales, letting loose a shaky breath that she didn't know she was holding in. 

A week had passed since the Inquisitor and her forces seized the Empire.

And now they all sat silently around the bloody throne room of the late Empress Celene. Watching the Inquisitor presents the severed heads of the late Empress, her champion Michel, her cousin Gaspard and the Fereldan ambassador Teagan Guerrin to the newly arrived Council of Heralds.

A few other heads were there as well to greet the men. 

However those particular heads were placed on pikes being held by inquisition soldiers aligned throughout the throne room. 

The scene was positively chilly and disgustingly gruesome. 

She couldn't believe her love could do something like this. And Josephine isn't the only one to think so either. Blackwall, no Thom Rainier looked as if he were going to throw up and possibly run out the wretched room. 

His face rested in state of suspended disbelief. Not believing what they have done. What the Herald has convinced them to do. She could see it in his eyes, the distant and detached sense of...

Regret, denial, betrayal? Josephine didn't know.

For a brief second she manages to locks eyes with the clearly broken man. Only to look away once her love grabs her hand. 

The woman was emitting waves upon waves of her dominance into the air. Quieting the voices of those who felt like Josephine and Blackwall. It seems even without the use of her left hand her mate was still the strongest alpha in the room. 

And it completely sickens Josephine how a part of her is turned on by the display. The heady smell that trickles into her nose makes her stomach warm and her pussy ache. 

It makes Josephine want to fall to her knees and submit. Offer herself up to the alpha in whatever fashion the warrior woman desires. 

Josephine is utterly repulsed by these thoughts and absolutely disgusted with herself. Especially when the Inquisitor lets go of her hand and stands up from the throne to descend down its steps. 

She whimpers and her hungry eyes fixate on the very shapely and toned backside of her mate. Josephine tries with all her might to pay attention the conversation happening around her. But she couldn't. 

For days her body has been priming and preparing itself for her heat. And now that she's in the presences of her very powerful mate, her head and her heart along with her body were telling Lady Josephine very different things. 

"You're MAD!" One of the councilors squeals with indignation ringing clear through his masked face. 

"I'm mad?" The inquisitor sarcastically questions the man. He was old, an elderly alpha with long straight white hairs enclosing around his flaming red mask. Josephine could feel and see the wavering rage coming off her mate's taut body. The alpha hasn't been the same since her encounter with the elven God Fen'Harel. 

Something had happened that made the woman before her snap and Josephine~

"Nooooooo councilor, I believe you are mistaken." Her love chuckles loudly in the most bone chilling way, interrupting Josephine's musings. "Because i'm the only sane fucking person in this Maker forsaken country of yours~ " 

"Inquisitor," Leliana softly intervenes as Lady Trevelyan gets into the councilor's personal space. The sly bard emerges from the shadows to place a calming hand on the snarling alpha's shoulder. It's a innocent touch and her friend does help to calm down her mate.

But maker forgive her, Josephine internally seethes at the comforting gesture. She hates herself for feeling this way, especially because Leliana is a mated omega like her. She wasn't after the inquisitor's affections. 

"You think that you can threaten and scare your way into the throne but it doesn't work that way! We the Council and only we alone hold that power!"

Josephine watches Natasha slowly blink at the man. Her right hand then casually slinks up to the handle of the dagger strapped at her side. The alpha's fingers begin to fiddle over twisted haft while she glares at elderly masked man. 

Finally Natasha smiles and it's blood curdling to see. Josephine squirms in her chair listening as love lets out quiet laugh. Her voice is tired and sad but her smile is perverse and villainous. "Yes you're right Councilor Janvier," Inquisitor Trevelyan croaks, surprising the elderly masked man. 

Oh, if only he had known Josephine will later think. 

The inquisitor sighs before turning towards a younger councilman. "Councilman Duke Laurent," she nods and then turns to walk away from the men. 

Confusion promptly enters into Josephine's mind briefly before she watches in horror as the younger councilman slits the throat of the elderly alpha. Blood sprays everywhere at the back of the inquisitors moving body. 

The sudden violence makes Josephine and the rest of the Council of Heralds gasp. Sincerely shocked at the scene unfolding before them. Josephine nearly vomits but she is quickly stopped by the burning gaze of her mate.

"Let this be a note of encouragement to the rest of you... councilman." Natasha coolly says to deeply terrified crowd. She stops at the foot of the stairs, her two eyes still looking up at Josephine with an intense focus. They manage to hold the ambassador in her place and cause her to recoil further into her chair. 

A wide number of emotions flicker through the Inquisitor's eyes at the movement. 

Josephine strangely finds herself feeling a bit remorseful and even more conflicted at the then hurt look the inquisitor sends her way. The alpha then of course immediately shifts her fixed stare else where. 

It was fleeting but Josie is sure she saw it. Natasha Trevelyan did feel regret about something, of what Josephine isn't sure. She hopes it is for more than just hurting her. 

With her back still turned away from the Council of Heralds, the inquisitor clears her throat to addresses the panicking members one more time. "Fereldan's new queen will be making a visit soon and I hope to have a somebody of equal standing, here to greet her. I trust that the Council will be able to make a choice before then. Hopefully, it is a more healthier and beneficial choice than the late Councilman Janvier's. Commander Cullen please escort these men to their chambers. I know that the journey to Halamshiral was a difficult one. I wouldn't want to be a rude hostess and deny them their much earned rest."

"Yes your worship," Cullen says calmly. As if they were back at Skyhold the inquisitor had order him to scout their latest recruits.

Natasha then walks over to the table that held the severed heads of the empress and her associates. "Leliana please make sure that the Ambassador, Arl Teagan makes home to his countryman. I'm sure the Queen is anxious to see her late husband's dear uncle returned from his trip."

"Yes your worship. Will you be needing anything in the meantime?" Leliana asks and Josephine once again gapes at her overly calm colleague. Has this always been the plan between the three of them? 

Is that why Josephine has been shut off and sent away on long business trips for most of the past year? 

Suddenly a lot of things started to make sense to the omega. 

"No thank you I will be seeing to some other matters but I will be, with you shortly. Until then I'm sure you can handled this," the Inquisitor waves at the room. She then bids her goodbyes and leaves, with Josephine hot on her trail.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you guys think? Question? Constructive criticism is welcomed.  
> Let me know


End file.
